


Unbending

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Credevo fossimo amici, mi sarebbe bastato che me lo </em>dicessi<em>."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbending

**Author's Note:**

> P0rn Fest #7: Fabio Borini/Miralem Pjanic, rough!sex.  
> COW-T #4: Elpis, NSFW. (Terza settimana)

"Credevo fossimo amici," gli dice, perché, in qualche modo, già sa che gridare non sarebbe utile, piangere ancora meno, e quindi l'unico modo che Fabio conosce per sfogare la propria delusione sembra essere restare di fronte a Miralem, cercare un minimo di contatto visivo - che non c'è, perché il senso di colpa di Miralem ha raggiunto la galassia più vicina, doppiando la sensazione di tradimento che lacera l'anima di Fabio. "Mi sarebbe bastato che me lo _dicessi_." Miralem annuisce una volta soltanto, sempre più a disagio con se stesso e con Fabio: non sa come giustificarsi, e non lo sa principalmente perché _non vuole_ , e la cosa più sensata sembra essere fare quel passo in avanti che li divide e baciarlo sulla bocca, baciarlo con la fame che Fabio ha covato per mesi, e che Miralem ha sfogato a sua insaputa, ma Fabio - "No, Miralem," si ritrae dopo le prime carezze della lingua di Miralem, ferito. "Non riesco a-"

"Lo so." Miralem si sfila la maglia, infila le mani sotto quella di Fabio. "L'ultima," lo prega, guardandolo finalmente negli occhi. Fabio non può dirgli di no - non sa dirgli di no: si lascia spogliare, guarda Miralem che si spoglia davanti a lui, e suo malgrado sente l'eccitazione che ha domato a fatica in aereo tornare tutta insieme, intatta, senza altro motivo che il corpo nudo di Miralem che si sfrega sopra il suo, che - prima che se ne renda conto - finisce _sotto_ il suo.

Il gemito profondo e soddisfatto di Miralem quando la lingua di Fabio scende tra i glutei, quel breve istante di solletico che viene cancellato dall'eccitazione che si irradia man mano che viene preparato da lui e che diventa sonora e gutturale quando Fabio aggiunge le carezze delle proprie dita; e non procede con calma, no, affonda dentro di lui subito per l'intera lunghezza dell'indice, e Miralem inarca la schiena come a volergli mostrare le chiazze rossastre e roventi che si allargano senza criterio né possibilità di fermarle. Fabio lo allarga impaziente, quasi spietato, due dita che sforbiciano dentro, fino in fondo, molto prima di quanto Miralem non sia stato abituato da lui, e nessuno dei due sa più dove finisca la rabbia di Fabio e cominci il suo desiderio, o quanto sofferenti siano i gemiti sempre più alti di Miralem se è il primo ad andare incontro alla mano di Fabio, muovendo le ginocchia e il bacino per colmare la distanza tra loro, piegandosi per esporsi ancora di più alle sue dita e ai suoi occhi. Un segno quasi di resa, se non fosse che è sempre presente nella mente di Fabio, qualunque fosse l'intreccio tra di loro sul materasso - o su qualunque superficie più o meno orizzontale avessero occupato - come se Miralem non potesse chiedere diversamente alla sua voglia, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza di Fabio. Disperatamente, decide di aggrapparsi a quel ricordo con tutte le sue forze, penetrando Miralem con meno grazia di quanta non gliene abbia mai usata, spingendosi con furia dentro e fuori il suo corpo, godendo all'idea di non permettere a Miralem di godersi appieno ogni sensazione senza infliggergli un minimo, se non di dolore, di fastidio. Miralem è stretto, in qualche modo si oppone ai suoi movimenti ancora dentro i limiti della brutalità, e la frizione tra i loro corpi è troppo meravigliosa per poter continuare con tanta energia, i gemiti di Miralen troppo profondi e intrisi di puro piacere per credere ancora di fargli del male, la voglia di far durare per sempre l'orgasmo che invece arriva pochi minuti dopo (sempre troppo poco dopo) troppo intensa per non portare i pochi colpi che restano a un ritmo più sopportabile per entrambi, prima di sciogliersi del tutto, Fabio dentro Miralem, Miralem nel pugno della propria mano. Tutto come nei suoi ricordi, tutto _meglio_ che nei suoi ricordi.

"Non va bene," dice, parole vuote e pesanti nel silenzio affannato di una camera che non è più la sua; e Miralem non dice niente, si limita a scavarsi un posto tra il braccio e il petto di Fabio, ignorando gli occhi che bruciano il più possibile pur di non lasciare andar via gli ultimi riverberi del proprio piacere. "Non va bene," ripete ancora Fabio, la guancia di Miralem calda e umida contro la sua pelle, ed è l'ultima volta che lo mormora, prima che la delusione lo infiammi di colpo, che un singhiozzo si schiacci contro la sua gola per riecheggiare quello che Miralem non riesce a trattenere.

Fabio non si sente pronto a lasciarlo andar via, ma neppure può accettarne le conseguenze; e nella strada impercorribile tra le uniche due scelte a disposizione tra cui non riesce a decidere, si limita ad accarezzargli i capelli finché non passa.


End file.
